


Maybe baby?

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Talking about starting a family
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Maybe baby?

Annalise and Tegan pull into their garage on a Saturday afternoon. They went grocery shopping much to Tegan’s displeasure. Tegan loved the simplicity of door dash and ordering groceries and other necessities online. Annalise preferred picking her own groceries. That was the only thing that the two women would bicker about in the year they had been married. Walking into the kitchen with bags they made sure to watch out for Mocha their calico cat, who was beyond spoiled. They put food away in comfortable silence while the cat walked between them. Tegan tossed her a treat before going to the living room. 

“She doesn’t need a treat every time she cries.” Annalise said while putting the last few packs of meat in the freezer. 

“She’s a sweet baby and shouldn’t go without.” Tegan replied while giving her another one just to get on her wife’s nerves. 

“You heard the vet she’s a little thick.” Annalise told her. She shook her head watching Tegan scoop her up and walk to the living room. 

Annalise joined Tegan in the living room and pulled her into her lap. Tegan kissed her before resting her head on her collar bone listening to the television. She closed her eyes when Annalise began to rub her back. 

“Babe.” Tegan said softly sitting up in her lap wrapping her arms around her neck. “I’ve been thinking.” 

“Uh oh” Annalise teased while tickling her sides smiling when she got a giggle.

“Stop I’m serious.” Tegan said before kissing her. “I wanna show you something.” She climbed off of her wife’s lap and went to the foyer closet where they kept their briefcases. She comes back to the living room to find mocha took her spot in Annalise’s lap. “Move mo”

“She’s comfortable.” Annalise said while petting her fur. Tegan rolled her eyes and sat next to her handing her a packet of paperwork. Annalise read the papers in silence. “Are you serious.”

“Very.” 

“I’m with you.” Annalise said grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers. “I’ve been thinking about it too.” She put the adoption application on the coffee table before cupping Tegan’s face to kiss her. “I want this.” 

“We deserve this.” Tegan said resting her forehead on her wife’s. The rest of the afternoon and early part of the evening is filled with filling out the application. When they finally finish they sit back on the couch and sigh. Tegan grabbed the remote and turned on Hulu. 

“Don’t care what you put on just none of that show you watch.” Annalise said putting her head in her lap. Her eyes automatically closed when Tegan began to massage her scalp. 

“What one?” Tegan asked. 

“Bobs Burgers I cant stand Teddy.” Annalise said turning to look up at her. Tegan rolled her eyes and kept searching for something else to put on. “You think this will work out?” 

“Yeah.... it’s a lot to take in.” Tegan said honestly. “Hasn’t stopped us before though. Look at the practice.” 

They started their own practice nine months ago taking a quarter of C & G’s clients with them and getting new clients every day. They have an office though most of the time they get their work done from home. It surprised them both that they didn’t tire of each other’s company during long days in their office. Mostly because when they were working they were in there own worlds but each other’s company was grounding. 

“But babe we’re proven lawyers. Not proven mothers.” Annalise said a bit of worry in her voice. Tegan leaned down and kissed her nose. “Don’t make light T.”

“I’m not baby I’m not.” Tegan reassured her. “Dial it back a bit. We haven’t even submitted the application yet.” 

“I’m terrible at motherhood.” Annalise said softly. Tegan’s stomach turned. She didn’t like hearing her wife down herself on something she couldn’t help. She hated everyone involved in the situation. Annalise never talked about it and Tegan didnt push. Sometimes in passing she’d mention something and Tegan would hug her. 

“You aren’t you just didn’t have a fair shake. “ Tegan said soothingly wiping a tear threatening to fall. “New chapter new co author to help flesh out the roughness. We can do it.” 

“Promise?” Annalise asked 

“Promise.” Tegan kissed her again. “Only one problem. Annalise looked up with a slightly worried look. “Mocha is going to be pissed.” 

“Or she’ll dump us and have a new friend.” Annalise countered. 

“She is sometimey” Tegan responded. The cat looked at her from her spot on the coffee table. “Yea I’m talking about you.” They both laughed. The conversation done for the moment. Tegan began to play in her wife’s hair while they watched tv in comfortable silence. Annalise reached up for her throw blanket she kept on the back of the couch since Tegan loved to keep the house cold. “Cold little baby.” 

“Shut up.” Annalise teases. “Not everyone is part penguin.” 

“Short jokes I see.” Tegan tickled her stomach. “It’s good though, I’m closer to where I need to be.” Tegan put a pillow under her wife’s head and moved so that she was on top of her. 

“Where is that?” Annalise said gripping her hips. Tegan smiled enjoying the familiar pressure. 

“Let me show you.” Tegan said her voice husky and a wicked smile gracing her lips.


End file.
